Namesake
by PrettyLilyFlower
Summary: Idola Solver thought Miss Glinda a fool of a woman- especially after having this baby out of wedlock. Complete.


Namesake

Glinda the Good Witch had just given birth to her first child.

And Idola Solver would be the very first to tell you what a shame it was.

As the midwife bustled around the smaller chamber that adjoined Miss Glinda's own vast one, she shook her head in disapproval-_ The leader of Oz, giving birth out of wedlock. Such a shame._ She shook her head once again as she wrapped the newborn in her arms in a luxurious, soft pink blanket Miss Glinda had picked out for the child.

Miss Glinda's pregnancy had caused quite the scandal all throughout Oz. She was unwed and unattached as far as the general public knew, pregnant after a string of one night stands- and not three months after officially being crowned leader of Oz (sources had noted, that strangely enough, immediately after her crowning ceremony, Glinda had seemed grief-ridden and sullen for no apparent reason. Which reinforced the thought in Idola's mind that Miss Glinda was indeed too young and foolish to be in charge of an entire nation.) What was worse (could there _be _worse? Idola had mused), she had refused to name father, stating that is was "unimportant," in the grand scheme of things and that she planned to care for the child on her own and she was "incredibly excited at the prospect of motherhood." Idola had snorted and laid down the newspaper on her breakfast table in disgust the morning she had read those words. She pitied the child who would have that fool woman as their mother.

Nonetheless, here she stood, inspecting and bundling the baby (a pretty thing, she noted. Her mother would be pleased) of that fool woman. She couldn't say she hadn't predicted this very moment happening. She was proclaimed one of the best midwifes in all of Oz, so it had been no surprise when she received summons to Miss Glinda's castle to assist in the birth.

It didn't lessen her distaste for the whole situation, however.

She pushed open the door of Miss Glinda's spacious, lavish bedroom and was greeted by the sight of Miss Glinda propped up on pillows in her overwhelmingly pink bed, beaming at her.

"Miss Glinda, you have a healthy baby girl," Idola said, striding over to the bed and placing the newborn into the outstretched arms of her tired, but eager mother.

"Oh! She's so lovely! Have you ever seen a more beautiful baby?" Glinda asked in her high, airy voice.

Idola adjusted Glinda's pillows and pulled the sheet more firmly over her as she told the blonde woman dryly, "There's only one pretty child in the world- and every mother has it."

Glinda hardly seemed phased by Idola's tone, however. "She's perfect," she trilled at the baby, stroking the tiny girl's face with one delicate finger. "And look, she has my eyes!" Idola had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes- of course the baby had blue eyes like her mother- hadn't anyone told the daft woman that babies' eyes could (and probably) would change color over time?

"Does the little one have a name yet?" Idola asked stiffly. She still had to finish filling out the birth certificate- the only thing that was keeping her from freedom outside the castle walls.

Glinda looked up, suddenly attentive and very serious. "Yes," she looked down at her daughter once again, but said nothing more.

"Well?" Idola questioned impatiently.

"Elphina Galinda Upland." Glinda's gaze was very intense as she looked up at Idola, as if she was daring her to challenge the choice.

"Elphina? That sounds awfully similar to..."

"Don't say it!" Glinda whispered fiercely, her sweet doe eyes suddenly becoming piercing.

"You're quite sure, then?" the midwife asked.

Glinda gave a brisk nod, and the bent down low over her daughter and whispered unheard words in her ear. Idola watched the peaceful scene of mother and daughter for a moment and for the smallest moment she was sure she saw tears in the young woman's eyes and heard the name "Elphaba."

Idola shook her head once more. _What a strange, fool woman Miss Glinda was indeed._

**Author's Note: Not the strongest comeback, I know, but it is late and this is the first idea that popped into my mind. Be kind- more drabbles to come! **


End file.
